


Silver Sunrise

by LukaThorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaThorne/pseuds/LukaThorne





	1. Alpha Challenge

__

Luka, a red wolf with black and silver markings is running through a forest, attempting to get to his pack before the newcomer ritual. The ritual was designed to welcome new members of the pack, whether they be pups or full-grown wolves. Though this year is special. This year they will be picking a new alpha male since their last one had died over a year ago now.

 

“Luka! How dare you of all wolves be late of a day like this!” one of the pack elder’s growls as he bursts into the clearing. Luka merely shrugs it off as he walks toward his spot on one of the rocks. He collapses onto it as he waits for the ritual to begin.

 

“And now, my dear packmates. It is time for the moment everyone has been waiting for over this last year! We shall now decide the new pack alpha!” one of the elders says about an hour into the ritual. Luka sighs as he watches about ten or, so wolves stand up and make their way down to the arena.

 

“This is a pack full of idiots.” Luka mutters to himself as he watches one wolf after another get knocked out of the competition, not noticing one of the wolves had had his eyes on him the whole time. Luka stands up, shakes his coat out, and walks off toward the den.

 

“Can’t stand to watch the stupidity either, huh?” Kai, his twin brother asks as he walks up to Luka, who sighs before shaking his head.

 

“Maybe it’s just me, but I REALLY find no interest in watching wolves practically kill each other over a stupid title. I mean, what is the point?” Luka asks as the two of them walk toward their den. Before they can get there though, a wolf steps in front of them.

 

“What do you want, stranger?” Kai demands, stepping in front of Luka. The wolf in front of them sneers before stepping forward.

 

“It is not you I wish to speak to.” The strange wolf says, ever so slightly baring his fangs at Kai. Luka looks between the two of them for a moment, sensing the tension, before stepping forward.

 

“What is it you want, stranger?” Luka questions, hoping to distract the two wolves from each other. It works, and they both turn to look at him. The strange wolf walks forward until he’s standing right in front of Luka.

 

“I’m told that as Alpha, I’m allowed to choose anyone from the pack that I wish to mate with.” The strange wolf says with a note of cockiness to his voice. Luka looks at him, slightly taken aback.

 

“It is not customary for the Alpha to approach anyone for a few days after the ritual. Not to mention you have to have the permission of the other wolves as well.” Kai says, glaring slightly at the strange wolf.

 

“And I don’t think this matter has anything to do with you, Omega.” The strange wolf says, glaring at Kai. Luka’s eyes widen as he steps in front of his brother.

  
“Don’t worry, brother.” Luka says with barely restrained rage. Kai looks at him with surprise for a moment before stepping back, his ears flat back. The strange wolf watches them in surprise before turning to Luka.

 

“Do you always fight your brother’s battles for him?” the strange wolf asks, a slight grin on his face as he turns to look at Kai. He turns back to look at Luka when he hears growling only to be attacked.

 

“You dare to come here, to MY den to ask to mate me. Instead, you insult my litter-mate.” Luka says, a feral look on his face. “NO ONE gets away with that! I do not CARE where the elders placed us within the pack! I will NOT accept anyone bad mouthing my brother!” Luka growls as he rips the fur out of the other wolf’s neck. The next thing either of them knows, Luka is being pried off the other wolf by about seven or eight of the other wolves. Another wolf walks over and helps the stranger to his feet.

 

“What the hell is wrong with him?” the strange wolf questions, looking at Luka. Who is currently begins calmed down by his brother.

 

“You mean Luka? He’s always that way around wolves that bad mouth his brother or are bringing up mating around him.” The other wolf says with a shrug as though it’s nothing new.

 

“Then how the hell am I supposed to mate with him?” the strange wolf questions, a look of irritation on his face. The other wolf looks at him in surprise.

 

“You still want him, even after what I just told you?” the other wolf questions, a look of shock plastered across his face.

 

“What you just said makes me want him more.” The strange wolf says with a grin. “After all, what better quality would one want in the mother of their future pups. Not to mention, I love a good challenge.

 

“Well, that proves it. You’re insane.” The other wolf says, shaking his head. “Luka would sooner kill you than have pups with you now because of what you said about his brother.” He says, looking at Luka’s slowly calming down self.

 

“You may be right.” The strange wolf says with a grin. “You may be right.” He looks at Luka. “We shall see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Around four hours later, Luka is sitting inside his den when he sees a shadow on the wall. He growls as he shifts into his wolf shape and stalks toward it. He crouches down just when he sees the figure of the intruder. As soon as he's in a good position, he pounces.

 

"Who are you?" Luka demands as he looks at the other wolf with a feral glint in his eyes. Without giving the other wolf enough time react, he jumps at the other once again. Yelping when the other wolf grabs the scruff of his neck, he tries to pry himself away from the other. Within a moment, he's on his back underneath the other wolf.

 

"Would you calm down? I just want to talk!" the wolf from earlier says, looking down at Luka with serious eyes.

 

"YOU!!" Luka shouts, baring his teeth at the other wolf.

 

"Yes me." The other wolf says with a grin as he looks down at Luka. "I see you remember me. That makes me happy." he says. Luka cringes when he lowers his head, thinking he was going to bite him. Luka looks up at him with shock when he feels the wetness of a tongue go up his face. 

 

"What the..." Luka mutters, completely taken aback by the action.

 

"I am sorry for what I did earlier." he continues swiftly when the feral look returns to Luka's face. "But I would like to get to know you better...if I could." the other wolf says, watching as Luka's face slowly turns to one of uncertainty. 

 

"And why should I?" Luka questions, looking at the other wolf with a stubborn glint in his eyes.

 

"Well...for one, I am the pack's new Alpha. And for two, what else do you have to do. I mean, it's not like you're even any use to the pack." he says. Luka gets an irritated look on his face.

 

"No use, huh?" Luka says as he brings his back feet tight against his stomach before kicking upward. The wolf on top of him stumbles back from the pain. "Then how about this. I'll stay here and watch the pups while the rest of you go hunting tomorrow." Luka says as he gets to his feet. He wags his tail back and forth in irritation, causing it to hit the back of his legs repeatedly.

 

"All right." the wolf says. They both turn when the hear whimpering, only to see a pup making it's way into the main part of the den from somewhere deeper inside. It looks up, only to instantly drop to the ground when it sees the other wolf.

 

"It's okay, sweetie." Luka says as he walks toward the pup. As soon as he's a few feet away, the pup runs under him.

 

"Who bad man?" the pup asks, looking at the other wolf with questioning eyes. Luka turns back to look at the wolf.

 

"I don't know, young one." Luka says, tapping the pups stomach with his nose once before turning back to the other wolf. The wolf looks at him in surprise when he sees Luka's fangs bared.

 

"Luka..." The wolf begins, but never gets to finish his sentence when Luka stalks forward, growling and snapping his teeth. The wolf slowly backs out of the den, being cautious not to look toward the pup.

 

"Go! And NEVER come back!" Luka shouts, baring his fangs one more time for good measure once he gets the wolf to the entrance of the den. The wolf walks off. Luka sighs as he turns back to the pup.


	3. Early Morning Visit

“Who that wolf, brother?” the pup asks, walking toward Luka from the spot he had been sitting on.

 

“Don’t worry about him, little bro. He won’t be bothering you again.” Luka says as he pushes the pup back toward the nest with his nose. He watches as the pup lays down before climbing over him, and lying down behind him. “Have a good sleep, little bro.” Luka says as he curls his tail around him, and lays his head next to the pup.

 

Luka walks up to the smell of fresh meat and blood. He shoots to his feet, and steps over the pup, growling as his hackles raise.

 

“Morning.” The wolf says, looking at Luka with a smile. Luka walks toward him, still growling.

 

“What do you want, and what are you doing in my den?” Luka demands, looking at the wolf with anger evident in his posture.

 

“Bringing you and your pup breakfast, of course.” The wolf says with a smile. Luka looks at him for a moment, confused, before laughing. “What’s so funny?” the wolf asks after a moment.

 

“You think Zeke is my son?” Luka asks, shaking out his fur.

  
“Isn’t he?” the wolf asks, looking at him with confusion. Luka chuckles as he reverts back to his human shape.

 

“No! Zeke is Kai and my little brother.” Luka says, sitting down on one of the logs that occupy the den. The logs are positioned so they look like a circle with a pit in the center that’s used for a fire. The rest of the den is made in the side of a cliff, so it has lots of rocks. Some of them are flat enough for a wolf to sit in.

 

“Oh.” The other wolf says as he drags the deer over to the logs. He looks at Luka for permission. When he nods, he reverts back to his human shape, and sits on the log opposite Luka. “So, if he’s your brother, why are you taking care of him?” he asks. Luka sighs, and he watches as Luka’s shoulders sag.

 

“My mother died while delivering his litter. He was being nursed by one of the other pack mothers until about a week ago when he started eating meat.” Luka explains, looking at Zeke’s still sleeping form. “So, since neither of my brother’s can take care of him, I am.” He says before looking at the other in the room.

 

“What is it?” the other asks, looking at Luka with questioning eyes.

 

“So why is it that you want-“ Just before Luka could finish his sentence, something hits his back, causing him to fall forward.

 

“Brother! Did you catch breakfast?” Zeke asks from his perch on Luka’s back. But as soon as he sees the other man in the room, he jumps off Luka’s back, and walks up to him. Zeke begins to sniff the guy’s leg for a moment before walking back over to Luka.

 

“Go ahead and eat, little bro.” Luka says, pushing Zeke toward the deer. Zeke looks at him for a moment before bounding over, and beginning to eat.

 

“Quite the rambunctious pup, isn’t he?” the guy says, watching Zeke eat.

 

“I warn you. If you hurt him, I-“ Luka begins, but stops when the other guy holds his hands up.

 

“Let me stop you right there. I have no intention of harming him.” The guy says, shaking his head. Luka watches him for a moment before nodding his satisfaction.

 

“Very well.” Luka glances outside the den to see the sun almost halfway through the sky. “Shouldn’t you be leaving the hunting party right about now?” he asks. The guy nods as he gets to his feet, and shifts into a wolf. Luka stands up as well, and walks over to Zeke before picking him up by the scruff of his neck. He looks at the wolf as he turns around, and motions for him to leave. As soon as he does, Luka jumps down from the den, heading toward the middle of the small village they live in.


	4. Something's Wrong

“Brother?” Kai asks when he sees his brother walk around the corner.

 

“Hey, Kai.” Luka says as he drops the now sleeping Zeke onto one of the patches of softer grass.

 

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the hunting party?” Kai asks, looking at his brother with uncertain eyes. Luka sighs as he collapses onto the ground, still in his wolf form, before the pups begin to climb all over him while biting his ears and trying to catch his tail.

 

“Nope. I made a deal with our dear new ‘Alpha’.” Luka says, moving his tail out of the way of one of the pups. Kai sighs.

 

“I bet I can guess what happened, but I’ll ask anyway. What happened?” Kai asks, watching the pups climb all over his brother.

 

“He told me that I don’t do anything for his pack, and that I have nothing better to do than be his bitch.” Luka says, pulling one of his ears away from one of the pups. “I am no one’s bitch!” he says, glaring at the ground.

 

“Brother…” Kai says, shaking his head. Luka looks at him questioningly.

 

“What?” Luka demands, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Have you asked yourself whether or not you want to be his mate? I mean, the way you talk about him, not to mention that you’re obsessing about this one. I mean, it’s not like this is the first time a guy has asked to be your mate. You usually just refuse and drop the subject. But this one-“ Kai says, only to stop when Luka shoots to his feet in outrage, causing some of the pups that had been climbing on him to roll to the ground.

 

“There is NO WAY I want to be mated to a selfish, know-it-all, cocky jackass!” Luka says before shaking his coat out.

 

“But brother…I really think you do.” Kai says. We both turn when we hear someone walking toward us.

 

“What does Luka not realize?” a wolf asks, walking over to them, only to nearly get attacked by the pups. She shakes out her black fur before looking up at them with her brother blue eyes.

 

“He doesn’t think that the wolf is trying to court him is worth being his mate, but all he does is talk about the particular wolf.” Kai says, glaring at his brother with irritation.

 

“Kai! Don’t bring Alysia into my personal affairs!” Luka shouts, the hair on the back of his neck and on his back stand on end. Kai merely shrugs as he lays down, only to get attacked by the pups.

 

“Sounds to me like the mating urge has finally hit our dear Luka!” Alysia says, grinning. Luka turns to her.

  
“Like the two of you are any better! I don’t see you finding yourselves mates!” Luka shouts, standing up. He walks over to Zeke, picks him up and carries him over to the others. Luka lays down with Zeke between his front paws before beginning to groom him. He wakes up and starts squirming.

 

“Bro! No baths!” Zeke shouts, attempting to get out of Luka’s hold. Kai and Alysia watch Luka’s actions for a moment before looking at each other with an oh-shit look on their faces.

 

“Uh….Luka?” Alysia asks, looking at Luka with unsure eyes. He looks up at her with irritated eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Luka demands, irritated that he had been interrupted.

 

“I…think you should go talk to the healer…”Alysia says, being cautious of her wording. Luka looks at her for a moment before growling, baring his fangs.

 

“What the hell for? It’s not like I’m sick or something.” Luka says, shaking his head. Alysia looks at Kai for help.

 

“She’s right, brother. If you want, we can come with.” Kai says, watching his brother closely.

 

“No.” Luka says. Just as the words leave his mouth, they hear the howl of the hunting team, letting the rest of the pack know they’re almost back. Kai and Alysia look at each other and nod. They both jump forward. Kai pins Luka to the ground while Alysia sits in front of the two. Both her and Kai had transformed into their human shapes right before they jumped.


	5. Healer's Choice

“Get off of me, brother!” Luka shouts, trying to snag any body part he can with his fangs. Kai swiftly grabs ahold of his jaws, clamping them closed.

 

“We’re bringing you to the healer, Luka, and you have NO say in the matter! There’s something going on with you, and we’re gunna find out what is it!” Kai says as he gets to his feet before carrying his brother toward the healer’s den. He turns to look at Alysia. “Would you mind-“

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll watch over the pups.” Alysia says, motioning for him to keep walking. He nods before turning and continuing the walk.

 

“Healer Cybele? Are you here?” Kai asks as he comes to a stop just outside the healer’s den.

 

“Well, she’s not here. So will you re-“ Luka begins, only to be stopped by a ‘come in’. Kai looks down at Luka with a ‘you’re not getting out of this’ look before walking into the den.

 

“What can I do for the two of you?” Cybele asks when they get to the main part of the den. Kai sighs as he motions toward Luka.

 

“Something’s going on with my brother. I was hoping that you could take a look at him to find out what’s going on?” Kai asks, looking at Cybele with pleading eyes. She merely smiles at him before nodding.

 

“Okay. I’ll take a look at him.” Cybele says, motioning for Kai to put Luka down. She looks at him in confusion before asking. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Well, you see…he kind of tries to run away whenever I put him down.” Kai says, looking at Luka, who looks bored.

 

“Ah. Well, I’ll check him in the back then. If you would be so kind-“ Cybele says, motioning for Kai to follow her. He nods before doing so. As soon as they get to the back room, Kai looks around, never having been there before. What he sees surprises him. They’re still in the den, making walls out of rock, but the rest is advances. She has a table with straps for the patients that don’t want to co-operate, various medical tools, a doctors chain and a rug. “You can set him on the table, but don’t let go of him.” She says, bringing Kai out of his examination of the room.

 

“All right.” Kai says as he walks forward, forcing Luka onto the table before holding him there while Cybele straps his feet to the table. She turns to Kai with a serious look on her face.

 

“You can wait outside. I’ll come get you when I’m done.” Cybele says, motioning toward the door. Kai nods before leaving. He transforms into a wolf and lays down on one of the rocks just outside the den to wait.

 

Meanwhile, Alysia is watching the pups when she sees the new alpha walk by with a familiar wolf next to him. She shoots to her feet when she sees Zeke run toward the alpha.

 

“Zeke! No!” Alysia shouts as she runs after him. She stops a few feet away when she sees Zeke begin to headbutt the alpha in the leg in an attempt to get his attention. She watches as he looks down before a smile covers his face.

 

“Hey, little one.” The alpha says with a smile before picking the pup up. “Where is your brother?” he asks, looking around.

 

“He went to the healer’s den.” Alysia says, walking up to the two wolves. They both turn to her.

 

“What happened to my brother?” the second wolf demands as he transforms into his human shape.

 

“Ayden.” The alpha says, causing the other to turn to him. “Why don’t you let her explain before you jump down her throat.” He says. Ayden looks at him with surprise.

 

“Aren’t you the least bit worried?” Ayden demands, glaring at the alpha. “I mean, come on Atem! Aren’t you the one that is trying to get my brother as your mate?” he asks, glaring at Atem.

 

“I just want to find everything out before I overreact over something that has to chance to be a mild thing.” Atem says before turning back to Alysia. “Now….why don’t you tell us what’s going on.” He says. Alysia shakes her head.

 

“I don’t really know much. He was acting really weird so Kai brought him to the healer to hopefully find out what’s going on.” She says, shaking her head. Atem sighs before looking at Ayden.

 

“I’ll watch little one. You stay here.” Atem says after he sees the way Ayden is looking at Alysia.

 

“Are you sure?” Ayden asks, looking at Atem with a raised eyebrow. He merely nods before walking off with Zeke still in his arms. He walks to Luka’s den before transforming into his wolf shape, picking Zeke up and jumping from rock to rock until he gets to the den. Once there, he goes inside and lays down, still in his wolf shape with Zeke laying next to him. A few minutes later, they’re both sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're going into heat, Luka." Cybele says, looking at Luka while gauging his reaction. He sits there for a moment as if in shock.

 

"What...what did you just say?" Luka questions, looking at her with a far away look.

 

"I said you're going into heat...do you know who caused it?" Cybele asks, looking at him with a worried mother look. Luka sits there for a moment before getting to his feet, and walking out of the den. He walks by Kai, who looks at him with a strange look. Kai turns and walks inside the den to see just what was going on.

 

About twenty minutes later, Luka is walking toward his den. The hair on the back of his neck when he smells a different scent coming from inside his den. He jumps up to the entrance and stalks inside while baring his teeth and growling. The minute he gets completely inside, a head raises from the ground on the back side of the den.

 

"Luka?" Michael asks, getting to his feet. He looks at Luka with surprise when he walks up to him and rubs the side of his face against his chest. "Luka...what are you-" suddenly, Luka's scent hits him in the face, causing his eyes to widen.

 

"Mate." Luka says, panting slightly. Michael looks at him with understanding.

 

"Luka. What do we do with Zeke?" Michael questions, trying to talk a small amount of sense into him.

 

"I'll take care of him." A voice says from the entrance of the den. They both turn to see Kai walk into the den. Luka growls at him when he walks toward where Zeke is sleeping, causing Kai to take a step back.

 

"Pup." Luka says, walking over to Zeke. Kai turns to Michael.

 

"You need to get his attention." Kai says, looking at Michael with a serious look. Michael looks at him in surprise.

 

"Why me?! He doesn't even LIKE me!" Michael says, looking at Kai in confusion.

 

"Luka isn't himself right now. He's trying to attract the attention of the only wolf within the pack that's more dominant than himself." Kai says, trying to keep an eye on Luka while watching Michael as realization dawns on him.

 

"Is Luka really THAT dominant?" Michael questions, looking at Kai in surprise.

 

"Yes. Before you got here, HE was the substitute alpha. Now that you're here, you NEED to take charge of your beta before he kills someone during his cycle." Kai says, motioning for Michael to approach Luka.

 

"And if you're wrong?" Michael questions, looking at Luka. "He told me he hated me. I haven't even been able to EAT with him!" he says, shaking his head. Kai smirks.

 

"That's Luka's stubborn personality. The truth of the matter is I'm pretty sure he wants to mate with you." Kai says while turning to Luka, who's lying in front of Zeke. "I mean, this is the first time he's gone into heat and all, which makes me come to the conclusion that he's fallen for one of the newbies in the pack. But you're the only one that's more dominant than he is." Kai says, shrugging. Michael nods.

 

"All right, I'll do it." Michael says as he walks forward until he's standing directly in front of Luka. He growls when he sees Luka raise his lips over his canine in warning. The minute he does, Luka calms down and rolls onto his back, presenting his neck and belly to him.

 

"See." Kai says as he walks between Luka and the wall before picking Zeke up and carrying him toward the entrance of the den. "I'll tell everyone to stay away from the den. Just make sure Luka stays in here until it's over." Kai turns back toward the den entrance. "I leave him in your hands." he says before he jumps out of the den and walks toward his own.

 

Meanwhile, Alysia is walking back to her den after a great day spent with Aidyn. When she starts to feel a strange burning in her stomach. She stops in surprise before redirecting her course toward the Healer Cybele's den. She gets to the den within twelve minutes and walks inside.

 

"Um....Healer Cybele?" Alysia asks, sounding slightly timid. She waits for a moment before she sees a wolf walking toward her.

 

"Well, this has been an interesting day. First Luka, now you, young Alysia. What's wrong? I haven't seen you here since you were a pup...I believe you had a piece of bark stuck in your tooth, correct?" Cybele asks, causing Alysia to blush.

 

"Yes, well...I came because I think there's something wrong with me..." Alysia says, a look of worry covering her face. Cybele walks up to her, and begins to do random tests.

 

"Well, I'll be damned." Cybele says when she walks away from Alysia.

 

"What? What is it?" Alysia questions, getting worried about just what she's going to be told.


End file.
